Getting Them Back
by frenchfrieswithtoast
Summary: What's worse than being kidnapped by a madman? What's worse than living with a somewhat emptiness in your heart? The Vocaloids have been kidnapped by Jonas, and Adelia, Louisa, James, Teto, Sakura, Kitachi and Maki are desperate to find them. Will they suceed, or will the madman get his way? Sequel to Vocaloids Are Real. I do not own Vocaloid.
1. The video call

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Well, I meant to say "welcome **_**to**_**", but oh well.**

**Well, this is Getting Them Back! This is probably very unexpected, but the story progresses.**

**Please enjoy, and review!**

Chapter 1: The video call

I had experienced that terrible feeling. It isn't a very nice one. How would _you_ like it if your loved ones had gotten kidnapped for the SECOND time?!

This time, I kept strong. Everyone did. We did cry, yes, we cried enough tears to make our own waterfall. And a swimming pool. And a river. But the fact was, we tried to help.

I shared a job with Kitachi and Teto. We were supposed to research places that could probably be where the Vocaloids were held.

So, I was sitting at the computer while listening to Phantom Thief F's Scenario-The Case of The Missing Diamond while 'googling' (not a real word!) places when a screen popped up. It was a video call from...Anonymous.

I saw a room where the sun didn't reach. I saw people with multi-coloured hair. I saw him.

I saw Jonas.

I nearly leapt out of my chair. I could have punched the computer screen. Only I didn't, because I would have to pay for the damage caused.

"You!" I yelled, "Jonas!"

The crook grinned at me. I glared at him.

"Hello, Ms Heroine," he said, "Nice seeing you again-NOT."

"Likewise," I said, "what have you done with the Vocaloids?! I see them there! And how did you get my number? Where did you get it? ?"

Jonas pretended to gasp. "Oh no! I let you see it! I was totally trying to keep them hidden! My secret is revealed!" he said.

"Jonas! I thought I taught you a lesson last time! You just want history to repeat itself, right? But George Washington isn't going to live again, is he?"

"Oh yes, Miss Heroine," he said with a smirk, "I'm letting it repeat-only this time, things aren't going to be the same. Not at all."

"I can't believe it," I said while sinking back down on my hair in defeat, "You never learn, do you?"

"I'm learning a very, very valuable lesson now," he said, "And you're my star pupil. Come and fight me. Rescue your precious Vocaloids, unless you want me to keep them in this condition."

He turned the camera to face the Vocaloids. I gasped and cringed. They were bruised, bleeding and in a terrible state. They looked at me with not pleading eyes, but shocked faces.

"No! Don't do it!" I saw Kaito mouth at me.

"We're fine!" Luka mouthed.

"Don't do it1 Don't do it!" the twins mouthed.

Jonas turned the camera to face his ape-like face again.

"Well, Miss Heroine? Are you going to come, or do you chicken out?"

"I-" I began, but he stopped me.

"Come to the cabin in the Green Woods," he said, "I'll see you soon."

He smirked again and turned off the camera, but I heard the last few words that he said:

"I hope,"


	2. Determined

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Getting Them Back! Wow, I nearly wrote Vocaloids Are Real! Heh, I was too used to writing that.**

**P.S This story takes place a year after Vocaloids Are Real. Adelia is 13, and so on. **

Chapter 2: Determined

(WITH THE VOCALOIDS IN THIRD PERSON)

The Vocaloids were in the cell, remembering the good times they had.

"Remember the time we dressed up like how we did in Matryoshka and ran around in the abandoned building?" Miku asked, trying to brighten the atmosphere.

"Yeah! That was awesome," Meiko said.

"Adelia-chan just stared at us with a "What the heck?" face and took a video of it. And then Rin and I jumped on top of her," Len said.

"We nearly strangled her," Rin said.

"Then Sakura-chan came with candyfloss and started randomly throwing it as us," Gumi giggled.

"It got stuck in my hair!" Gakupo said, "And it was hard to wash off!"

"Maki-chan and Kitachi-chan came with Louisa-chan and James-san and then somehow or rather, Adelia-chan ran out of the building screaming "GET ME OUT OF HERE! I'M SURROUNDED BY CRAZY PEOPLE!"!" Kaito said.

"You did look weird with your fringe pinned up," Luka said.

"Everyone looked weird with tattoos on their faces," Neru said, smiling a little.

"And boy, was it hard to wash off!" Meiko said.

"In the end, Adelia-chan had to scrub it off our faces, and she was the only one that managed to do so," Len said, and shuddered, remembering the painful process.

"My face still feels a bit raw," Miku said.

The door slammed open, and Jonas entered. He scanned them with a suspicious face.

"You'd better not be talking," he said.

They nodded.

"Torture session is scheduled for tomorrow morning," he said, "Nighty-night!"

Then he slammed the door shut.

(WITH ADELIA IN HER POV)

I don't know how I managed to get into this.

Right now, I'm in a forest, wearing a red shirt with ¾ sleeves, black skinny jeans, brown boots slightly shorter than my knee and black gloves, accompanied by Louisa, James, Teto, Kitachi, Sakura and Maki.

We're in the wilderness, on the search for the Vocaloids and that stupid, foul, idiotic, baka Jonas (wow, that's the longest number of bad adjectives I've used to describe someone!).

We're sitting around a campfire, eating roasted nuts and fish we caught earlier in the stream. It's pretty easy; just lie stomach-down on the river bank and grab whatever fish you feel.

(FLASHBACK)

"Ooh, darn it!" Teto exclaimed, "They keep slipping out of my hands!"

"Watch the pro," James said, and grabbed a fish. At the very last minute, it flew out of his hand and flopped back into the water.

"Hah! Watch the real pro!"Sakura exclaimed. She expertly grabbed a fish and tossed it into the bucket.

"Patience, people," Maki said. She was lying on the riverbank with her left hand in the water. Then she made a quick grab and another fish was added to our bucket.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"I miss air conditioning," I sighed.

"I miss my bed," Kitachi said.

"I miss manga," Sakura said.

"I miss everything not related to discomfort," James said.

"I miss the city," Louisa said.

"I miss my bread," Teto said.

We looked at her. "Teto, we have bread in the knapsack," we said.

"Oh, right," Teto said, and then there was silence again.

As I slowly drifted off the sleep, my thoughts wandered off, and I stopped worrying. All I could think about was the sound of crickets chirping, and how happy we all would be when our journey was complete.


	3. They're being used

**Hey guys, it's Frenchfrieswithtoast! Here's another chapter of Getting Them Back.**

Chapter 3: They're being used

(WITH THE VOCALOIDS IN THIRD PERSON)

Miku held her breath and began to dance. She was aching all over, but she continued to dance. If she didn't, there would just be more pain, and that would be worse than what she was feeling right now.

Kaito sang his heart out, not because he wanted to, but because he was forced to. The crowd screamed for him to continue. Even though his throat ached, he began to sing another solo, which was Adelia's favourite song, Suasano'o.

Luka and Gakupo danced and sang together, against their own will. They had no intention of doing any of this nonsense, but a cruel man by the name of Jonas gave them no choice but to do it. Their limbs ached and their eyes drooped; they were in no condition to do this.

The rest of the Vocaloids sat in their cell, shivering from the cold and suffering in the poor state they were in. The crowd outside was so loud... it made their eardrums hurt.

"Get on with it, you useless creatures! Go and perform!" the hollers of the crowd made Meiko want to punch them, but she was so weak and frail that she couldn't even raise her hand.

The Vocaloids needed a miracle to survive. And fortunately for them, that miracle was approaching nearer and nearer every second.

(WITH ADELIA IN HER POV)

I woke up in a cold sweat. I just had a nightmare... a nightmare I have been having repeatedly. It was about the Vocaloids, and they were being used for many things, like dancing and entertainment. They were in a state anyone would call pitiful. I would just call that a nightmare, but I kept seeing Jonas in the background, and he keeps saying the same thing every time before I wake up.

"Come and get me," he said.

"What is it, Adelia? Are you alright?" Louisa asked. She was on watching duty, and she saw me wake up.

"Same dream AGAIN," I groaned, "It reminds me of Circus Monster... oh man, what if it's real and the Vocaloids are being treated like that?"

Louisa sighed and scratched her head. "Well, if it was real, I don't think they would be alive now," she said.

"Not helping!" Maki mumbled from her sleeping bag.

"Gah! Maki's awake!" I yelled.

"Hey, look! The Sun's rising!" Louisa pointed out.

We shook the others awake and ate our breakfast of bread and nuts. I was getting really sick of nuts.

I wasn't the only one.

"Bleugh! These nuts are making me sick!" Kitachi said while sticking her tongue out in disgust.

"Welcome to my world!" I muttered.

We packed up and headed south.

"Leaves, leaves, leaves! That's all I see!" Sakura grumbled.

"Ahhh!" Teto yelled.

We all looked down and saw we had trekked into clayey soil. The night before, it had rained, so the soil was thick and sticky.

James grunted from the effort. "Somebody save my soul!" he said, "I think my left foot is stuck!"

"Oh, let me help!" Maki said. She had successfully freed her right foot, and she slammed it down on James's stuck foot with all her strength.

"OWWWWW!" he yelled. He lifted his left foot out of the mud and clutched it in pain.

"You're welcome!" Maki said happily.

After an hour (or longer), we managed to get past the evil clayey soil of doom and were in a hot part of the woods.

"In times like these, I wish we had Kaito," Sakura panted and wiped beads of sweat off her forehead. Her strands of pink hair clung to her face.

"Why?" Louisa asked.

"He always has a cooler of ice-cream with him! I would take all of it and dump it on everyone!" she said, "Then we'll be cool!"

"Kaito will murder you personally if you did that," I said.

"Oh," she grinned sheepishly, "Right."

"Hey, what's that?" Teto asked. She was pointing to a small line of smoke some distance ahead.

"It's smoke," James replied.

"Let's go check it out!" Louisa exclaimed.

"Oh, look who's being Sherlock Holmes!" he yelled at her, but she was too far from him to hear.

We followed Louisa and found ourselves in the middle of a crowd... hey! When were there crowds in the middle of the woods, for goodness sakes?!

"Who wants to see the one and only Len Kagamine sing?!" a familiar voice hollered.

"Oh, snap!" Louisa gasped. She covered her mouth in shock.

James and I were frozen with surprise and shock. Standing five feet away from us was Jonas.

And the Vocaloids were with him.


	4. Found them!

**Hey guys! I know you guys know who I am, so I won't say the usual. Well, on to the story!**

Chapter 4: Found them!

We waited until all the performances had finished and Jonas had skulked away with some of his pals. Then we snuck into the cabin.

"Darn it, it's locked!" Teto said.

"Leave it to the pro," Louisa said firmly.

She kicked the door down with her inhuman strength. Everyone looked impressed.

"4 stars out of 5," James said.

"Why not 5?" Maki asked.

"She needed to add more drama inside," James said, "Duh-rama."

Kitachi made a "Pfft" sound and giggled slightly. Then we entered the cabin.

"Anyone seen a trapdoor or something? There's no way Jonas could squeeze the Vocaloids here!" Sakura said.

"Hmmm..." Teto bent down on her knees and crawled around the room.

After a few minutes, she let out a triumphant yell.

"Here! Under the sofa!" she exclaimed.

It took Maki, James, Sakura and Louisa to push the sofa away so we could go into the trapdoor. We climbed carefully in, like ninjas (well, not really. Teto kind of fell down the trapdoor).

Down there, it was FREEZING! There were pools of sewer water (well, maybe not _sewer_ water, but it sure smelt like it) everywhere, and we could hear rats scurrying around.

"Oh my sake bottles!" a voice gasped.

"Meiko-san!" we yelled.

She was not alone. Next to her were Gakupo, Gumi and Neru. They were in terrible conditions: they looked starved; they were bruised, scarred and bleeding. They were practically skin and bone.

"Guys!" I managed to say.

"You have to get out of here," Gakupo said.

"It's too dangerous," Meiko said.

"He...he's coming," Gumi said, and shuddered.

"Where are the others?" Kitachi asked urgently.

"They're in the punishment chamber," Neru replied.

"LOL what?!" Louisa gasped.

"It's true," came a voice from behind. It was fierce and arrogant.

"Jonas," Sakura growled.

"Oh yes, Candyfloss, it's me," Jonas said.

"Let them go," James said.

"Only if I get something in return," Jonas replied.

"And what is that, exactly?" I asked.

"You," he answered.

"NO WAY!" the Vocaloids in the room yelled.

"JONAS YOU CROOK!" Teto screamed.

"You should be locked away in a prison FOREVER!" Maki shouted.

"Guys, be quiet," I ordered, "I've got something to say."

They looked at me curiously.

"I give myself up," I said, "Jonas, you let them go, and I'll come with you,"

Jonas cackled and nodded. "It's a deal, Ms Heroine! Great use of common sense!"

"NO!" everyone yelled.

"Good, now come with me," Jonas ordered.

"Let them go first," I replied.

Jonas sighed. "Little Miss Fussy," he muttered.

He unlocked he shackles around Meiko, Gakupo, Gumi and Neru's ankles. Then he walked to the punishment chamber and freed the rest of the Vocaloids.

"Now, go away and never come back," he told the others.

They looked hesitant to leave, but I mouthed "I'll be fine" at them, and with uncertain faces, they left.

Jonas looked at me and smirked.

"You're coming with me," he said, and then he dragged me away.


	5. I'm not alone

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Getting Them Back! Before we start, I want to tell you guys about Marco "Maximillion" Ondus. He's my friend's OC, and I promised my friend that Marco would be in my story, so that's how he got in! Welcome to the world of Fanfiction, Marco!**

**Now, here's the story!**

Chapter 5: I'm not alone

The journey to Jonas's secret hideout wasn't long. When we reached there, I was pleasantly and unpleasantly shocked to see that I wasn't the only prisoner.

Sitting in the room were VY2 Yuma, IA, Kiyoteru and a boy with shades. I was pushed onto the floor and Jonas shut the door and locked it.

"Hello there!" Kiyoteru greeted me cheerfully.

"Oh, thank goodness! It's a female!" IA said in relief, "I was sick of being the only girl here!"

"What's your name?" Yuma asked me kindly.

"I'm Adelia Thompson! Nice to meet you!" I replied.

"I'm Marco," the boy with shades said.

"You know us, don't you?" IA asked.

"Yes, you guys are Vocaloids," I said, "Who created you?"

"A scientist by the name of Sawada. He died, and Jonas kidnapped us," Kiyoteru replied.

"Sawada!" I gasped, "He's Dad's friend!"

"Marco was kidnapped by Jonas too. He comes from a rich family, so Jonas held him ransom and only will return him when his family hands over the money," Yuma said.

"You?" IA asked.

"Jonas wants revenge on me because I beat him last time in a fight," I replied.

Everyone looked awestruck, especially Marco.

"Wicked!" he gasped, "_You _beat that moron in a fight?"

"Yup," I shrugged, like it was no big deal.

"Well, anyway, welcome to the club," Yuma said, "All we do here is eat, sleep, talk and kill ants. What an awesome life," he said sarcastically.

"I don't kill the ants, you three do," IA protested.

"IA, please," Yuma rolled his eyes, "You kill ants when you sit on the floor."

"Not counted! I don't see them," IA counter-argued.

While the two were bickering, I scanned the room. Hung on the ceiling were five giant birdcages. One was labelled as "IA's bed" in neat handwriting. Then there was Kiyoteru's bed in readable handwriting, Yuma's bed in a scrawl, Marco's bed in okay handwriting and lastly, an empty sign.

"Hey, Adelia," Marco handed me a black Sharpie, "You have to label your birdcage."

He got up and put a stepladder on the ground to let me climb up. I did so, labelled my sign and climbed back down.

"Thanks," I said and handed the Sharpie back to him. He nodded and slipped it back in his jeans pocket.

I looked around the room and saw there was a small wooden piano in the corner. _Weird_, I thought, _Why, of all things, is a piano in here?_

"That's our piano," Kiyoteru said, "We take turns playing it every day when Jonas isn't in. He hates music, but he still has this old thing inside here. He left it here because it's too heavy to carry outside."

"Hey, Adelia!" IA called, "Can you play the piano?"

"Well," I remembered the only piece I could play was _Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder_, "Only one piece."

"Then play it!" Yuma said, "I'm sick of hearing IA play the same piece over and over every day!"

"Baka!" IA said and whacked him hard on the head. He grinned at her.

I took a seat on the stool and fingered the keys. I hummed the rhythm of the song in my head and began to play. I just let my mind control my hands, only making a few mistakes here and there.

When I was done, I got off the stool and returned to my seat.

"That was good!" Kiyoteru said.

"That was... AWESOME!" IA said.

"At least it's not IA IA Night of Desire!" Yuma said. IA whacked him again.

My fellow prisoners didn't seem like bad company. I guess I wasn't going to be miserable here after all.

I just hope I'll be rescued.

I also hope the rest of the prisoners will be too.


	6. Life in captivity

**Hello guys! Welcome back to Getting Them Back. Wait a second...what chapter was it? Oh yes! It's chapter 6! Ah, how could I forget? Silly me!**

**Well, on to the next chapter!**

Chapter 6: Life in captivity

(7 DAYS AFTER I ARRIVED HERE)

After breakfast, my fellow prisoners and I played a "friendly" game of Truth or Dare.

"Adelia! Truth or dare?" Kiyoteru barked, startling me.

"Eh?! Oh, it's just you, glasses guy," I said, "Truth."

"Have you ever kissed someone before?" he asked, "Like a male."

"Yeah!" I replied, "I kissed my Dad goodnight before!"

Yuma burst into laughter. "Hah! Kiyoteru, you phrased your questions wrongly! She got the wrong impression! LOL you!"

"No!" Kiyoteru yelled.

"Alright! Marco! Truth or dare?" I asked.

"Hem... this is a tricky one," Marco asked, stroking an imaginary beard, "Truth!"

"Alright! Have you ever kissed a cardboard cut-out before?" I asked.

Marco turned a bright shade of red. He sighed. "Yes, I did,"

"LOL! Forever alone!" Kiyoteru laughed. Marco shot him a dirty look accompanied by a scowl.

"IA! Truth or dare?" Marco asked.

"Dare!" IA replied bravely.

"Okay," Marco laughed a little too evilly, "I dare you to kiss Yuma!"

Kiyoteru and I made _ooh _noises. Yuma blushed a pink that matched his hair colour and looked away from us. IA looked surprised and scowled a scowl that I would have given a 10 out of 10. I had never imagined that a girl could scowl this hard before, but oh well. I was wrong.

Luckily, IA was smart. She blew Yuma a kiss.

"There!" she said triumphantly, "I kissed him!"

"Oh!" Kiyoteru and I yelled at Marco. Yuma clapped; he was relieved he didn't have to be kissed by IA.

"Nooooo!" Marco yelled.

"Good one, IA!" I shouted.

"Thank you, thank you!" she said, curtsying. She smiled at Yuma, and because her smile was too contagious, he smiled back. Or it could be because he was gentleman. I dunno.

Anyway, that day came to an abrupt halt when Jonas entered the room. He was dragging something behind him.

"Good afternoon, jailbirds," he said, "You have new roommates."

"What?!" we all gasped.

He gave the rope he was carrying a final tug, and the prisoners, were dragged in. One had long pink hair tied in a high ponytail, one had a small blond ponytail, one had short green hair and the last had short and messy blue hair. I recognised them at once, but the rest didn't.

"Is that Megurine Luka?" Yuma asked.

"No, it's Sakura Kisaragi, our friend," I answered.

We walked to them. The seemed fine, but just a teeny tiny bit hurt (not in SERIOUS pain, just slightly scratched up). They seemed confused, like they didn't know what was going on.

Jonas untied their ropes and pushed them inside. Then he left, slamming the door behind him.

"Hello?" IA asked, waving her hand in front of their faces.

They didn't answer. They looked dazed.

"EARTH. TO. EVERYONE!" IA and I screamed in their faces.

POP! They awoke with a jump. Len yawned and stretched his arms. Kaito gazed at the ceiling, as if in a trance.

"I just had the most wonderful dream. I dreamt I was eating ice-cream, the softest, fluffy and most delicious ice-cream I've ever tasted!" he said.

"Stop it, Kaito! You're making me hungry!" I said.

"Where are we?" Gumi asked.

"Welcome to Jonas prison, guys," Yuma said darkly.

They groaned.


	7. New prisoners and some news

**Welcome, everyone, back to Getting Them Back! Well, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 6: New prisoners and some news

I took my seat at the piano and fingered the keys. I quickly thought of the keys to play and nodded to myself. Beside me and standing up was Len, who had to sing. He was going to sing "I'll quit singing" and I was going to play the piano for him.

"1, 2 and 3! Go!" Kaito cheered.

"I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all, I am sick of everyone using me for their fantasies, I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all, I am not a shota; I am a man. Knock it off!

Ever since the day Crypton created me, I have always known this would happen. People portray me poorly, I am so done.

I am always paired with everyone, Especially with Rin and Meiko, Rin is my sister, Meiko is way older, plus she's kind of lame.

What is wrong with Japan and America these days? I was made for professional use, not horny teenagers. I hate my life, I really, truly do. Well, I know one way to end this... I'll just stop singing! I'll just uninstall!

I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all, I am sick of everyone using me for their fantasies, I am done, I am through, I am just sick of it all, I am not a shota; I am a man. Knock it off!

I am done, I am through, I won't take it anymore! You can find yourself another victim; I give up!

Sayonara, goodbye, I won't miss you one bit~ STOP IT ALL!"

Everyone clapped. Len and I bowed and walked back to where the others were. It was Gumi's turn, so she walked up to the piano, ready to take a seat when she turned her head in the door's direction. She ran to the direction and peered through the bars. Then she gasped.

"What?" Sakura asked, hopping up, "What?"

"Ssh!" Gumi put a finger to her lips, "Listen and look!"

The door was crowded, so I just remained where I was and opened my ears (not literally!) and listened. The room was so quiet you could hear a pin drop and the tension was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"_It seems that Rinto Kagamine, Lenka Kagamine and SeeU have been kidnapped from No. 25 Walnut Street by an unknown person_," the news reporter was saying, "_Also, Teto Kasane, Gakupo Kamui, Miku Hatsune, Rin Kagamine, Maki Kurosaki, James Thompson and Louisa Thompson have returned safely back to their respective homes, while the rest remain M.I.A. Rescue teams are out to find them, though the chances of finding them are very low..."_

"Oh, when were Rinto, Lenka and SeeU alive?" I asked.

"Sawada created them," Kiyoteru replied, "Along with us."

"They managed to escape Jonas," Yuma sighed, "Guess they couldn't this time."

Len seemed happy by the fact that Rin was safe. "Such a relief!" he said, "But I hope the others are alright." He added with a worried expression.

"They'll be alright," I said, giving him a reassuring nudge, "They can take care of themselves. You didn't see Kitachi hunt for food before! She's literally Katniss Everdeen! And don't forget Luka! She can grab a tuna out of the water faster than anybody in this world."

"Thanks, Adelia," Len said, grinning at me.

Just then, everyone scrambled away from the door. Jonas and his assistant, Becca, entered the house, dragging a few people.

"Becca! You left the TV on! Do you know how much money the electrical bill cost last month?" he scolded.

Becca grumbled. "There a problem?" she asked.

Jonas glared at her. "Yes! You're wasting MY money!"

Becca grunted. "So? Deal with it," she said.

Jonas muttered darkly to himself. "You are SO lucky that I need you later one, or I would have killed you right here," he said.

He fished some keys out of his pocket and unlocked the door to our room. Then he tossed the prisoners in and left.

"I must say, I'm getting good at capturing," he boasted to Becca.

"Pfft," she said, and went upstairs for a nap.

Once the ape-man (Len, Yuma, Marco and my nickname for Jonas), we checked to see if the prisoners were alright. The prisoners were Rinto, Lenka, SeeU and Meiko. They yawned and looked around sleepily.

"우리는 어디?" SeeU asked.

"SeeU, they can't speak Korean," Lenka said.

"죄송합니다," she said, "Sorry. I meant, _where are we?_"

"Welcome to Jonas prison," Marco said, "How are you guys?"

"Awful!" Rinto said, "We were tied up for one day! My limbs _hurt_!"

"I will kill that Jonas! I got my strength back! I can raise my fists!" Meiko growled.

"Meiko-san, I agree full-heartedly, but that'll have to wait," IA said.

"Aw..." almost everyone in the room sighed.


	8. What's going on?

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Getting them Back. Let's get on to the chapter, shall we?**

Chapter 8: What's going on?

(DAY 10 OF CAPTIVITY)

Wait a second, wait a second. Why am I writing like that?

Never mind.

Alright, so today, it was another looong, boring day of captivity. I think Lenka was getting stir-crazy.

"Haha, I'm going nuts here," she mumbled once.

Rinto looked at her like she was mad. "My sister's talking to herself! Oh my oranges!" he said.

"Easy for you to say. I've been in here for 10 days already," I said.

"_I've_ been in here for a month!" Marco said, "You can't beat that."

"Oh yes, _I_ can," Yuma counter-argued, "I've been in here for a month and a half."

"Why are we even talking about this?" IA asked.

"I blame it on Lenka," Kiyoteru said.

"Attention! Attention! The ape-man approaches! The ape-man approaches! Take cover!" Kaito hissed. We all scrambled to the ground, acting like nothing happened.

The metal door opened, and Jonas stepped in, accompanied by Brett, Becca's twin brother. Unlike Becca, who had messy blonde hair and mud brown eyes, Brett had shiny blond hair and sapphire blue eyes. Becca was lazy and she couldn't care less about Jonas; Brett was attentive and loyal to Jonas.

"Hello, jailbirds," Brett said, smirking, "We need to borrow one of you."

He circled us (As Sakura would call "Kagome, kagome"), looking. He stopped at me and pulled my arm, forcing me to get up.

"No!" Len yelled. Brett slapped him.

"No, not _her_!" Jonas spat, "I need a Vocaloid, not a human!"

Brett scowled and pushed me to the ground. I got up, mumbling angrily to myself.

"Alright, then let's go with _her_!" Brett said, and grabbed Gumi. He forced her up and then left the room. She struggled, but he was muscular and strong, so he easily overpowered her.

"Gumiiiiiiiiiiii!" we all yelled, but our yells fell on deaf ears. They ignored us, and left.

"Brett, didn't I tell you to choose a boy?" Jonas asked.

"Why not? Girls are weaker, she would be easier to handle," Brett answered.

Jonas chuckled. "That's my boy," he boomed.

IA peered out of the bars, trying to see what was going on. "They've got Gumi! They've got Gumi!" she kept saying, "We've gotta rescue her!"

Meiko peered out of the bars, and then went back to sit down. She pondered over the possibilities for a while, tapping her chin thoughtfully.

"Why don't we try to _hear_ what's going on?" she said.

"What do you mean?" SeeU asked.

"The room Jonas is in is next door, so-"

"Wait, how do you know?" Kiyoteru asked.

"I saw them entering the next room," she replied, irritated, "Anyway, the pipes are all connected, so if we break open the pipe, maybe we'll be able to hear what's going on!"

"천재!" SeeU exclaimed. She quickly covered her mouth, looking embarrassed, "Sorry, I meant, _genius!_"

"Meiko! That is pure genius!" Sakura said.

"Thank you, thank you," Meiko said, curtsying. Then she rolled up her sleeves, looking at everyone, "Well? Let's get to work!" she barked.

"Hai, Meiko-san!" we all yelled.

We set to work straight way. We were all determined to not let Jonas win, and we weren't going to rest until we made sure that was true.


	9. Allies arrive

**Hey guys! Welcome baaaack! Let's get started!**

Chapter 9: Allies arrive

(WITH GUMI IN HER POV)

I was strapped to the cold metal table with several tubes sticking out of my arms and legs. I shivered and a few tears ran down my cheek. What was Jonas going to do?

He came with Brett. He was carrying a weird metal tool. Brett was carrying a syringe filled with a purple liquid.

"Sweet dreams, Carrot-freak," he said, and injected it into my right arm.

My world began slowly swirling, and then all went black.

(TIME SKIP)

(WITH LOUISA AND THE OTHERS IN THIRD PERSON)

"We have to get them back," Gakupo said, walking around the room in worry.

"We know, Gakupo, we know," Teto said. Everyone seemed to have lost their habit of adding _san, chan _and_ kun_ behind names.

"Len…." Rin whispered, "Adelia…."

She was weeping bitterly into her hands. Miku was patting her back while Maki stroked her hair comfortingly. Rin was the one most affected by this.

_(FLASHBACK)_

_The group was running through the forest with Jonas, Brett, Becca and another man chasing them. They were all nearly out of stamina and exhausted._

_Rin screamed suddenly; Jonas had nearly managed to grab her. She collapsed on the ground, no energy left. _

_Len knew what he had to do. He loved his twin too much to let her be caught. He wanted her to be safe back home. So he did it. _

_He pulled Rin up and pushed her away to safety, and let himself be caught instead._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

"Rin, it's not your fault," Miku said softly.

"It is!" Rin sobbed, "If I hadn't given up, Len might be here this very moment! Who knows what Jonas might be doing to him right now?"

"Rin, rolling around in misery isn't going to do us any good," James said, "Don't make Adelia's sacrifice be in vain. We have to set aside our sadness and think of a plan to rescue them."

The room was silent for awhile. Rin sniffed and wiped her eyes.

"I agree," Maki said, "We must get a rescue plan and do something about this. We can't let Jonas win."

"We're going to bring that madman to an end," Louisa concluded.

"Who's with me?" James asked.

"I am!" Teto said, jumping up and running to his side.

"Me too!" Gakupo said.

"Me three!" Miku piped up.

"Count me in!" Maki said.

"Let me be a part of this," Louisa said.

Everyone looked at Rin. She stared back at them, and broke into a wide grin.

"Did you ever think I wouldn't want to be a part of this?" she asked.

"Yay!" Teto screamed, "Group hug!"

Just as they finished hugging, there was a knock on the door and Giselle entered.

"Forgive me for interrupting, Master James, Mistress Louisa, Mistress Teto, Mistress Rin, Mistress Miku, Master Gakupo and Mistress Maki, but you have visitors," she said, and bowed.

The first to enter was a tall female with black pigtails that had a blue streak in them. The next was a girl (?) with long flaming red hair. The next was a girl with reddish-orange hair and an ahoge. The last was a man with short black hair that had a red streak in it.

"Hey guys," Ruko said lazily between yawns.

"Nice to see you," Ritsu said, flipping his hair.

"We've come to help!" Miki said, beaming at them.

"Zzzzz…" Rook snored. He was sleeping standing up.

Ruko looked at him. "Baka!" she said, "It's my turn to sleep!" she whacked him on the head.

He awoke with a jolt. "What? Is there a cat? Come on, Ruko, you can shoo them away-oh. Hey there," he yawned.

Now Ruko was sleeping standing up. Miki looked at the pair and growled.

"Watch out! Android's gonna erupt!" Ritsu cried.

It took everyone in the room to stop Miki from going on a rampage and to stop Ruko and Rook from falling asleep. Giselle had to come up to the room with black tea and some coffee.

"Ah, much better," Ruko said. She was wide awake now. "So, what was it we came here for, Rook?"

Rook took a long sip of his tea. "Beats me," he finally said, "Can I have some more tea?"

Almost immediately, Sebastian, the butler, came into the room with a tea tray. Rook refilled his tea cup and breathed in the scent of it.

"We came here to help them rescue the kidnapped people," Miki said, glaring at the duo. Ruko made an _ahh_ noise, and Rook merely continued to drink his tea.

Ritsu was happily munching on chocolate crisps, and Louisa was talking to him about the latest fashions. The two of them had a lot in common.

"So, can we help you? Join the rescue team, I mean," Miki asked James.

"Sure! The more the merrier!" he answered.

"At last, we have something to do!" Miki said, relieved.

"We always had something to do," Ruko and Rook protested.

"Sleeping not included," she continued.

Ruko put down her mug and settled herself comfortably on the chair she was sitting on and went to sleep in less than a second. Rook grumbled; when Ruko was sleeping, he couldn't. Nobody knew why it was like that, even Sawada, who was their creator.

"We'll start the plan tomorrow," James said for confirmation, "Since it's getting late, why don't we head home?"

"Sayonara, guys!" Maki said, and left.

The four newcomers were to stay in the Thompson household. Rook wasn't going to sleep, since he couldn't anyway. Ruko looked comfortable where she was already, so they left her be. Ritsu would get Adelia's (or more of Rin's now) bedroom, since he looked half-girl, half-boy, and Rin would share the room with Miki and Louisa.

Everyone fell asleep with only one thought in their minds:

_Jonas wasn't going to win._


	10. Going, going, gone

**Hey guys! On to the story!**

Chapter 10: Going, going, gone

(AFTER 20 DAYS) (ADELIA'S POV)

Meiko, Sakura, Marco, Yuma and I are the only ones left now.

They took Len this morning.

We had been listening to what was going on the room through the pipes, and I am forever scarred by it.

We could hear Len's yells of agony and Jonas's growls and hits. Then all was silent and grim.

"They're soon going to take all of us," Marco said sadly.

"You're wrong, Cyclops," Yuma said, "They're going to take Meiko and I, not you guys."

"And they're going to turn us into who-knows-what on us," Meiko said. She sighed, "This is Kagome Orphanage."

The door was opened an Rinto entered Sakura looked heartbroken. He had been her very close friend, and now he was a heartless monster.

His eyes were ruby red and his voice was icy. His grip, from what I saw, was tight and his words harsh. We had seen the look of fear on his face when he was being taken away, and now his look was replaced with one of no expression.

"Meiko Sakine, it is your turn," he said in a monotone voice.

Meiko sighed and got up. She looked at us sadly and faced Rinto bravely.

"I'm coming," she said, trying to keep a straight face.

Then she was ushered out and never to be seen again.

Yuma gazed at the wall, his face wiped of emotion. Poor guy.

"_My life has suddenly become a Shakeyfruit play_," he said, quoting Red Riding Hood from The Land of Stories.

I stifled a giggle. He sounded so weird saying that.

Marco tied to conceal a laugh, but a chuckle escaped. A small grin appeared on Yuma's face.

"Hey guys, if anything happens to me, tell my mom I love her," he said dramatically.

"You have a mom?" Sakura enquired, curious.

"Yes," he said in fake seriousness, "She has extremely long pink hair and wears a black beanie, like me."

I giggled. Sakura grinned. Marco smiled.

The door opened. What?! It was too early!

"Whaaaat?!" Sakura gasped.

"My time is up," Yuma muttered.

But it was just Becca. She was dragging some people behind her and mumbling darkly to herself.

"Stupid Uncle Jonas," I heard her say, "Forcing me to do all this labour!"

She put the prisoners in, and left to get us our lunch.

The prisoners were Neru, who was arguing with a male teenager who I didn't seem to recognise, Luka, a teen with short blond hair and Kitachi.

"Hey," I said, trying to get the arguers' attentions.

They didn't seem to hear me.

"HEY!" I screamed at them.

Neru looked up, and blinked.

"Oh, hey, Adelia," she said, "Good to see you after such a long time."

"Adelia? Oh, it's you. How are you?" Luka asked, "Thank you for stopping the Mah-jong freak and the cellphone addict from arguing; they were driving me up the wall."

"My name is Ron Keine, thank you!" the male snapped. He had bluish-black hair that was tied in a side braid, blue eyes and was wearing a green Qipao, black pants, a black arm warmer on his right arm, a green tech arm warmer on his left arm and black shoes.

"Hi there! I'm Sora Suiga! Are you the Adelia I've been hearing about?" the blond asked. He was wearing a black collared shirt, a yellow tie, grey pants and black shoes.

"Well, yes!" I said, "Are you guys alright?"

"It _was_ a bumpy ride," Ron shrugged.

"I could be better with some curry," Sora admitted.

"Someone please untie me! I'm squished against that snappy Ron and that grumpy Neru! Every time they argue, I get a full blast of it!" Kitachi whimpered.

"Sorry!" I gasped, remembering that they were tied up, "Hey, Yuma! Sakura! Marco! Help me!"

Sakura hopped up. She was followed by Marco and Yuma.

"Where are we?" Neru asked.

"Welcome to the Pit of Depression," Marco said, "If you want an example, look at this poor chap here." He pointed at Yuma, who was putting on a very good example by staring wistfully at the ceiling.

"This guy's being sent to his death," Sakura joined in.

"And it may happen to _you_," I added, pointing at Sora.

"What?! No! I must eat another bowl of curry before I die!" he exclaimed in horror.

Sakura giggled. "Relax, blondie! They probably won't get you! And I think I smell curry for lunch…"

She was right. The scent of curry was very strong. Becca entered again, pushing a tray of bowls of curry inside.

"Eat up," she said in a monotone voice, handing us our bowls. Then she left.

I stared at my bowl in horror. Curry made my stomach feel sick. I looked at Sora. I read about him on _Utau Wiki_. It said that he loved curry more than anything, so I pushed my bowl to him.

"You don't want it?" he asked in disbelief.

I shook my head firmly. "Nope," I said, "You can have it. I'm full from breakfast, anyway."

"Thank you!" he said, and began eating his second helping.

Then the door opened, and Yuma was pulled away from us.

**So? How was it? **

**Haha! I'm addicted (not really) to Utauloids now! Hey, I didn't even know that Ron existed…. Until a few days ago!**

**And I feel that the Utaus should get some attention, so here they are! More coming soon!**

**Please leave a review!**


	11. Jonas's little scheme

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Now, here's the story! Jonas's secret REVEALED!**

Chapter 11: Jonas's little scheme

(16 DAYS AFTER RON AND SORA'S ARRIVAL)

Sakura was sitting at the edge of the entrance to the birdcage, dangling her legs above Ron's head, very tempted to kick him. I was shooting her looks that clearly said _Don't do it, don't do it! _Sora was lying on the floor, staring at the ceiling. Marco was polishing his shades with his sleeve. Kitachi was humming Rue's Lullaby to herself, playing with Sora's hair.

"Hey, Adelia," Ron said, "How old are you?"

"Me?" I asked, "I'm 13 this year."

Sora's jaw dropped. "You lucky girl!" he said enviously, "Ron doesn't snap at children younger than 14! He'll totally be Mr Nice Guy to you!"

"How about you?" Ron asked Kitachi.

"I'm 14 this year!" she said, "Buuut, I'm not 14 _yet_. I turn 14 in August, and it's only June!"

"Ooh, smart one!" Sora said, and gave her a high-five.

"You?" Ron asked Marco.

"16," Marco answered.

"Oh, unfortunate!" Sora chimed in. Ron gave him a pinch on the arm to shut him up.

"How about you?" he asked Sakura.

"I'm 17!" was her reply. Sora shook his head gravely.

Just then, the door opened and the Vocaloids filed in military-style. Jonas walked in.

"In the birdcages!" he barked.

We quickly climbed up the stepladder and into our respective birdcages. I was in the same birdcage as Kitachi. Marco and Sora in the second, Sakura in the third and Ron in the fourth. One birdcage was empty: Yuma used to sleep in that, but then he was taken.

"Good, good," Jonas snarled, looking up at us, "Now, I want to tell you all something."

Miku locked the door and she and IA stood guard there. Jonas walked forward.

"Do you like what I did to your precious friends?" he enquired.

"Um, no," Sakura said.

"What did you do to them anyway? They look like walking zombies," Ron retorted.

"I made them into _androids_,"

"WHAAATTTT?" Marco gasped.

"Jonas!" I shouted.

"How could you….?" Kitachi asked, tears forming in her eyes.

They really, truly looked like androids, now that I looked closer. They didn't breathe and didn't blink. Their eyes were red and cold. Their faces were wiped of expression. They were wearing their _Love is War_ outfits (some didn't have one, so their outfits just looked like the others', but it their suited colour).

"It's easy, when you have an excellent scientist working for you," he said, "And Becca is that miracle scientist."

Becca, who was hidden behind a few Androids (no point calling them the Vocaloids anymore when they don't act like them), grimaced. Jonas frowned, but shook his head.

"You crook!" Sora yelled. He was clutching the bars of his cage and shaking with rage.

"Why didn't you use us?" Ron asked.

"Because I didn't need the less popular Utauloids to work for me," Jonas replied.

"Now that's just Loid-ist!" Ron said in disgust.

"You make me sick," Sakura said angrily.

"If you want to be sick, please do it somewhere else," Jonas said.

I scowled at him. Kitachi shook her head in disbelief.

"How can someone like this exist?" she asked herself quietly.

"Now, what I plan to do with these Androids later on is to conquer the country," he said.

"How?" Marco asked, "It's not as if some crazy controlled robots can defeat the military force!"

Jonas sneered at him. "Would you like me to demonstrate?"

"Try it!" Brett said.

Jonas clapped his hands and Kiyoteru stepped forward. Red lasers flew out of his eyes and blasted a hole in the floor. The ground was left smoking.

"Do you doubt me now?" he asked.

We were forced to shake our heads. He smirked, clapped his hands again and the Androids followed him outside.

We got down from our birdcages. Kitachi sighed and slid down against the wall.

"We're doomed," she said, and this time, we couldn't disagree with her.


	12. Two points of view

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Here's the chapter!**

**P.S I had no idea what to name the chapter, so I just came up with one that makes no sense.**

Chapter 12: Two points of view

(WITH LOUISA AND THE OTHERS IN THE WILDERNESS IN THIRD PERSON)

"How did we end up here again?" Maki asked.

"_We've_ never been here!" Ruko and Rook protested.

"I give up with them!" Louisa exclaimed.

"You're not the only one…." Miki muttered.

"Ew! This mud is making my clothes dirty!" Ritsu complained.

"You speak like a girl," Teto commented.

"Yes! Finally, someone who agrees with how I think!" James said.

It was growing dark, so the group set up a camp. Rin and Teto were to gather wood for the fire. Ruko, Rook, Ritsu, Maki and James were to set up the tents. Louisa was on lookout mode.

Rin was walking around when she stumbled across some footprints. She examined them closely for a moment, getting curious, when she let out a cry of shock.

"What?! Is there a bear? Because if there is one, I can't help you….." Teto's voice trailed off when she saw Rin bending over the footprints with one of her shoes in hand.

"Teto! I've found a fresh footprint! And it's Len's!" Rin cried.

"How do you know? It could be a mistake," Teto said.

"No, Len and I were wearing the same shoes the day we were kidnapped, and this footprint matches my shoe perfectly! Teto! It's Len's!" Rin insisted.

"In that case, we have to tell the others!" Teto declared.

As the two hurried away, they failed to notice a pair of ruby red eyes watching them.

(WTH THE ANDROIDS IN THIRD PERSON)

"Goodnight, sleep tight, don't short circuit on me, because if you do, I'm blaming it on Becca," Jonas said, and switched off the lights. Then he left the room.

All was silent except for the hum of machines as they charged the Androids. The Androids were standing up straight with their eyes closed as they charged.

When they were charging, it was the only time the Androids had a mind of their own. They could think freely and all their memories came flooding back to them.

In the next room, they heard the whispers of the prisoners, but not so clearly.

"…..so mean, aren't they?" was Adelia's voice.

"Idiot…..baka….." Ron said.

"…Can't they think for themselves…?" was Kitachi's question.

"…afraid not….mindless robots…." Sora replied.

"I wanna tear them apart….. I won't be at rest until they're back to normal….." Sakura said.

Adelia sighed. "I miss the old days…" her voice was fading in and out.

"Hey, do you think Jonas or the Androids can hear us?" Marco asked.

"Relax, Cyclops," Sakura said, "If they could hear us, I think we'd be dead or caught by now."

"Yeah. True," he sighed. "What time is it now?"

"I think it's maybe 8:57PM," Ron replied.

"How are you so precise?" Sora asked.

"It's mah-jong magic," he said mysteriously.

"Hey, let's think of code names for ourselves!" Kitachi piped up.

"Okay….. I'll be Candyfloss!" Sakura said.

"…..be Instant Noodles!" Adelia said.

"I'll….. Steamed Meat Bun!" Ron said.

"I'll be Curry Bread!" Sora said.

"I'll be Shades!" Marco said.

"And I'll be Mockingjay!" Kitachi said.

This rang a bell in Len's mind. He remembered when Rin, Adelia and he had come up with codenames. Rin was Orange Girl, Adelia was Chocolate Bar and he was Banana Boy. Len felt guilty for what he had been doing to the prisoners these past few days, but he couldn't help it. He had been controlled.

Kaito was pondering over what could be done to stop Jonas. He had been thinking about that for a fortnight, but he still had no solution. He sighed silently in his head- the situation was hopeless.


	13. Ron's past

**Hey guys! Well, I've been reading Utau Wiki a lot these days, so today's chapter will be something related to Ron's page. If you want to know, go search up Ron Keine on Utau Wiki and read about him! **

**Well, here's the chapter!**

Chapter 13: Ron's past

(WITH ADELIA IN HER POV)

It was night time. Everyone was asleep.

Well, most of us.

Kitachi and I were wide awake. We couldn't catch a wink of sleep. And that was annoying.

"Can you hear Jonas snoring?" Kitachi whispered.

"Yes! Why, of all rooms, must he sleep in the one _right_ next to this room?" I asked.

"And I can hear the hum of machines from the Android room!" she added.

"Wow, Mockingjay, you have good hearing!" I whispered.

Thanks, Instant Noodles!"

All was silent, until Kitachi cocked her head to the side. This caused the birdcage of sway side to side violently. I felt air-sick.

"Do you hear that?" she hissed.

"What? Do you mean Sora talking in his sleep? I can hear that,"

"Huh?" Sora mumbled from the birdcage across the room.

"Nothing. Go back to sleep, Curry Bread," Kitachi called.

"I love curry," Sora muttered, and fell asleep again.

"You were saying?" I asked.

"Ron!" Kitachi said.

"What?" I enquired and moved to look at Ron.

He was in his birdcage curled in a ball. He was shaking.

"Ron? What's wrong?" Kitachi asked. There was a sense of urgency in her voice. She looked at me worriedly, and I returned her look with one of confusion.

Ron shook his head. "N-nothing," he said. His voice was shaky.

"Should we go check on him?" I asked her quietly.

She nodded in response. I opened the cage door and realised the ladder wasn't there.

"Darn!" I muttered under my breath.

I looked down and took a deep breath.

"Leap of Faith!" I said, and jumped down.

"Adeliaaaaaaaa!" Kitachi hissed.

I landed on the stone floor with a painful thump. I got up and rubbed my back.

"Are you alright?" Kitachi asked, terrified, "Did you break any bones?"

"Nah, I'm fine, I'm fine," I mumbled.

My rough landing seemed to wake the others.

"Was there an earthquake? Did it swallow Jonas?" Sakura asked, "Please say yes, I'll be over the moon."

"What happened, Adelia? Are you okay?" Sora asked urgently.

"Did Kitachi push you off?" Marco asked.

"No," I replied, "I'm fine."

I got the stepladder and pushed it to the birdcage Kitachi was in. She climbed down.

"What are you guys doing?" Marco enquired, "You know we aren't supposed to get down from our birdcages at night. If Ape-man finds out, he'll have our heads."

"That's gruesome," Kitachi quietly commented. I remembered she said that when Miranda said the exact same thing on Fun Day, a year ago.

I pointed at Ron's birdcage and put my index finger to my lips, signalling for them not to say anything.

"Ron? We're coming up," I called.

"Can I come up too?" Sakura asked.

"How about me?" Marco asked.

"I'm good at comforting people. Count me in," Sora said.

We let them climb down using the stepladder, and then we went up to Ron's birdcage.

Now that we got a closer look at him, he was _crying_. He was shaking from his quiet weeping.

"Ron?" Sakura asked gently.

"I told you guys not to come," he said, his voice muffled.

"We did anyway," Sora said casually.

"Ron, what's wrong?" Kitachi asked.

"It's nothing," he answered for the second time.

"Ron, if you don't tell us right now, I will get frustrated and I'll….." I thought of one of my most terrifying phrases, "Or I'll pull your hair!"

Marco rolled his eyes. "Adelia, of all phrases, you chose _that_?"

"Hey! It works most of the time!" I argued.

Ron sighed. "I see there's no point arguing with you guys now, so I'll just have to spill the beans."

"Thank you," Kitachi smiled.

_(FLASHBACK) (RON DIDN'T TELL IT IN THIS WAY, BUT ANYWAY, IT'S HIS FLASHBACK)_

_Ron and his friends, Poiyo and Poine, used to be under the care of their old creator and master, a scientist by the name of Tsukada. Tsukada used to be a kind and brilliant man, but as time passed, his ego grew, and all traces of gentleness and kindness inside him died._

_Tsukada treated Ron, Poiyo and Poine as if they were animals: he made them sleep on the floor and he made them eat the dirty leftovers from inside the fridge. The only reason he still kept them was because he wanted them to sing for him and then, he would become rich._

_But Tsukada realized that the three of them weren't as popular as the other Vocaloids, so he left them in a rubbish dump and never saw them again. _

_Tsukada's family heard of his monstrosity, so they disowned him and he became Jonas, the man they all knew today._

_Jonas wanted a popular Vocaloid, preferably Hatsune Miku or the Kagamine twins, but since they had been created by Mr Thompson already, he kidnapped them from the Thompson household, but since his first attempt failed, he tried again, and this time, he succeeded._

_(FLASHBACK END)_

"HECK?! Jonas is your former master?" Marco gasped. I clamped a hand over his mouth.

Ron nodded sadly and wiped his eyes. "That was why I was crying. I tried to keep strong, but it got to me, and I couldn't stand it anymore,"

"But what happened to you, Poiyo and Poine after that?" Sakura enquired.

"Sora, you tell them," Ron said.

"Well," Sora scrunched up his forehead, in deep thought, "I remember Mr Sawada, our Master, bringing Ron, Poiyo and Poine home one day. So I guess, from what I heard just now, that Mr Sawada found them and adopted them."

Ron nodded. "Correct."

"Don't worry, Ron," Kitachi said reassuringly, "We'll stand up to Jonas, all of us," she looked at us, "Who's with me?!"

"I am!" I said.

"Me too!" Sakura said.

"Me three!" Sora said.

"Count me in!" Marco said

Ron smiled through his tears. "Thank you, everyone."


	14. The hideout revealed

**Hey guys! I would like to announce that there will be a sequel to this! What it will be about is a secret! And I'm sad to say that Getting Them Back will be coming to an end! *cries***

**Don't worry! There shall be a sequel! Now, on to the story!**

Chapter 14: The hideout revealed

(WITH RIN AND THE OTHERS IN RIN'S POV)

The footprints led us to a dark and secluded part of the forest. We had been walking all night, but none of us were exhausted. The faint rays of sunlight were making their way to us.

"Hey! What's that?!" Miku asked, pointing ahead.

We looked at where she was pointing at and saw a house. It was big and tall and made purely out of a dark material - to camouflage it, perhaps.

We put all the bags down, grabbed our weapons (mostly metal rods and one kitchen knife James stole from the kitchen when Giselle wasn't looking) and ran to the building. There were no windows at all. What a terrible place to live in.

Just then, there was a loud disturbance.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a male yelled.

That voice was unfamiliar. None of us could put our heads to it.

"Sora! Shut up!" a girl shouted.

The voice! It was Adelia's!

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" Sora was saying, "But there's a great big spider in my birdcage and it's coming nearer every second!"

"Leave it to me!" another voice exclaimed.

A few seconds passed and then there were voices again.

"Eeeewwwwww!" Kitachi said, "Bleugh! Marco! You have spider guts smeared on your hands!"

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" a voice bellowed.

There were a few whimpers. Then there was the sound of a door slamming and then silence.

"Guys! It's them! They're inside!" I said. My heart was racing and my palms were sweaty.

"We have to get in!" Miki said. Then she looked around and gasped, "Quick! Hide!"

She pulled all of us into the trees. A few seconds later, a group of people walked out to where we were standing a minute ago.

"I thought I heard something," Kaito said. His voice was cold and he looked evil.

Miku teared up. I couldn't blame her. This wasn't the Kaito she knew and loved.

"Check in the trees," Meiko ordered.

"Oh snap!" Rook whispered to himself.

We were stuck. Kaito, Len, Gumi and a person I recognised as VY2 Yuma were searching the place where we were hiding in. We were doomed.

My heart was beating so hard in my chest that I thought for a second there that it was going to fly out. Len was coming nearer to us every second.

He stopped when he saw us.

"Found them!" he called.

"Oh no you're not!" Teto yelled, and punched him in the face. Then she followed up her attack with an uppercut and a few dozen kicks.

"Wow!" James commented, and began to fight Kaito like a pro. They moved stealthily and like ninjas.

"Let me join you!" Gakupo yelled, and joined James.

There was a puff of smoke and Rook turned into a…dog? He was a very big dog, with sharp fangs and a low, booming growl. He pounced on top of Meiko and the two fought. Ruko helped Rook. Though there were two of them, Meiko's strength was equal to both of theirs'.

Louisa and Miku were fighting Gumi.

"GIRL FIGHT!" Louisa screamed.

Now Yuma was cornering me. He looked intimidating and very strong. My attacks would be nothing on him. He cornered me to the wall of the building, I was going to die.

"HEY YOU GIRLY-HAIRED BOY! OVER HERE!"

Miki threw a stone at Yuma. He didn't even seem to feel the pain. He turned to her and the two of them were in battle in no time.

"Rin! Call for help! Call Dad!" James yelled at me. I nodded and dug my phone out of my pocket. Then I dialled Mr Thompson's number.

I narrowly dodged a ray of red light.

"He..lo?" Mr Thompson asked. His voice was fading in and out; the reception here was very bad.

"MR THOMPSON! WE FOUND THEM! FIGHTING! IN THE WOODS! HURRY!" I screamed into my phone.

Then I snapped my phone shut and looked at the scene in front of me. The fight had just begun.


	15. The Death of Adelia Thompson

**Hey guys! Welcome back! Kufufu (I'm just being Rokudo Mukuro now!)… let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 15: The Death of Adelia Thompson

(IN THIRD PERSON)

It hadn't been a nice awakening for the prisoners. They had heard some loud clashing and explosions, but they figured that someone was watching TV. Until part of the wall broke down.

"AGHHHHHHH!" Sakura screamed. She had been narrowly flattened by a large chunk of debris.

"Take cover!" Ron bellowed.

"Hey! Look who's fighting!" Kitachi said, and pointed outside.

"It's Second World War out there!" Marco shouted.

"Sora! Watch out!" Adelia screamed, and pushed Sora down. She landed on top of him. They nearly had been hit by a laser.

"Gee! Thanks!" Sora said, and laughed. He had a tendency to remain cheery even in the worst circumstances.

The Androids were running outside. The fight was starting.

"Let's kick some robot butts!" Marco yelled, and picked up a piece of debris. Then he threw it at SeeU, who yelled something in Korean and began to fight him.

Sakura was being cornered by Rinto. She wasn't willing to fight him.

He was about to strike, until someone landed on him.

"No! Bad Rinto! Bad, bad Rinto!" came a female voice. It was Rin. She was on top of him and hitting him as hard as she could with her fists.

Sakura then decided that this wasn't the Rinto she knew, and began to hit him as hard as she could.

(TIME SKIP)

Hours had passed, and the fighting was beginning to cease. Brett decided then that he wanted it to stop.

He saw that Adelia, Ron, Sora, Ruko, Rook, Ritsu and Teto were inside the building, so he ordered IA to blast the roof down with her laser eyes.

A bright blast of red collided with the roof, and a few seconds later, what remained of the building was merely a large pile of debris. There were no signs of life in there.

"ADELIA!" James bellowed, "ADELIA!"

Before they knew it, Louisa, James, Maki, Kitachi, Sakura and Marco were running to the debris, trying to rescue the victims. The rest of the Vocaloids (not the Androids) tried to go there, but they were taken by the Androids.

The survivors tried to save the Vocaloids, but they were too late.

Jonas had won.

Rin Kagamine was gone.

Kamui Gakupo was gone.

Miku Hatsune was gone.

SF-A2 Miki was gone.

Teto Kasane was dead.

Ron Keine was dead.

Sora Suiga was dead.

Ruko Yokune was dead.

Rook was dead.

Ritsu Namine was dead.

And Adelia Thompson was dead.


	16. Mr Sawada's Return

**Hey guys! Welcome back to Getting Them Back! This will be the final chapter! Let's get started, shall we?**

Chapter 16: Mr Sawada's Return

(ONE DAY AFTER THE FIGHT)

The survivors had been taken back to the hospital. The rescue teams were meant to come, but they never seemed to show up.

"How useless," a man said to himself.

He had short, messy auburn hair, warm chocolate brown eyes and was only in his twenties. He was wearing a lab coat on top of a collared shirt and black pants. On his feet were black shoes.

"Mr Sawada, do we start searching?" a boy asked. He was tall and had short blond hair and bandages over his left eye.

"Yes, Oliver. Start right away," Sawada replied.

"Heard that everyone? Get started!" Oliver yelled.

"Yes! We get it!" a girl with long silver hair shouted.

"Sorry, Tei! I just wanted everyone to know. Especially that super lazy Sai…." Oliver mumbled.

"Huh?" Sai asked. He was napping under a tree.

"Get what I mean?" Oliver asked.

Sawada walked further ahead and dug into a pile of debris. He slowly uncovered a hand.

"Over here!" he called.

Oliver, Tei and Sai (still-half asleep) ran over, wondering what their Master had found. They began moving debris to the side and found a young girl. She had middle-length brown hair and fair skin. She was still breathing.

"This is Adelia," Sawada said, remembering his friend's youngest daughter, "Quickly, get her into the hideout."

"Yes, Mr Sawada!"

"And bring everyone. We'll need as many Utaus as we can get to do this job,"

"Yes, Mr Sawada!"

As his creations ran off, Mr Sawada sighed.

The start of a war was about to begin.


End file.
